


Come dance the night away (with me)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Ball, Drabble, Gen, Treat, finding the right kind of escort is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28477152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Finding the right ball escort is proving difficult for Sandry. Briar nobly sacrifices a mate to get out of her clutches.It's okay, he reasons. Dajalikesdancing.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Come dance the night away (with me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsanizzyb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsanizzyb/gifts).



Sandry needed an escort to her uncle’s annual spring ball, and she was tired of having to find men of good standing and enough sense to realise that being asked to accompany her _did not_ mean a wedding was in the offing.

Unfortunately, Briar was being difficult.

“Why don'tcha just take Daja? She actually _likes_ dancing!”

And, well. Oh. Sandry hadn’t considered that. She imagined her uncle’s amusement at the reactions that would provoke, kissed Briar on the cheek in thanks, and went to extract Daja from the forge.

In Briar’s mind, Tris commented, “better warn Daja she’s an outing.”


End file.
